


Once Hurt Always Scarred

by eDawg



Series: Hurt and healed [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg
Summary: Beatrice gets hurt and Ava is angry at her. But if she was being honest she was very scared.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Hurt and healed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Once Hurt Always Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I wrote this while procrastinating writing the Butterfly effect. I am writing it it's just coming slowly. I know where I want it to go but I can't find the words.

Ava never knew she could be so angry at the woman before her. She didn’t think it was possible to be so mad at Beatrice. Beatrice was perfect. But there was a first time of everything. And right now she was livid. Because the woman she loves had recklessly disregarded her own safety. If Ava had taken a moment of introspection, she would realize her anger was really fear but she was too mad to be intersective. It was a vicious cycle.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?” she all but yells.

“Language,” says Beatrice in lieu of actually answering the question.

“Arrgggggg! Beatrice answer my fucking question! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?” this time Ava does scream.

“I did what I needed to do to complete the mission,” said Beatrice. She was also starting to get mad.

“No you didn’t trust your team. That’s what you did,” said Ava. She barely could keep her voice down. Beatrice looked like she was about to cry.

“I saw an opening and I took it,” said Beatrice.

“You were reckless,” said Ava.

“It’s my job to keep you safe. You were in danger and I step up, like I was trained to do,” said Beatrice.

“Bea you could have died,” said Ava. All of the fight went out her body leaving her feeling empty.

“But I didn’t,” pointed out Beatrice.

“Fuck, Bea it’s like you’re willfully missing the point,” said Ava.

“Which is what exactly?” asked Bea.

“I heal god damn it. I heal fast and you don’t Bea. And it kills me every time I have to watch you get hurt. It kills me Bea. I love you and if you die, I don’t know what I’ll do…” said Ava her voice broke at the last part. She tried and failed to choke back tears. 

She looked down at the woman she loved. Beatrice was in a hospital bed. She had lost a lot of blood and she had several broken ribs. She wished that she could get through to Beatrice… that she valued her life more than anything. Even more than the mission. Evil existed on this earth before and it would go on existing after them but they were here now and Ava wanted to live. She wanted Beatrice to live.

“You love me?” Bea asked almost like she couldn’t quite believe it. Maybe she couldn’t Ava reminded herself.

“Yes,” said Ava her voice was almost inaudible. There were very few things that Ava knew for sure but she knew with every cell in her body that she loved Beatrice. This truth had more than anything else spurred her on in her fight angst Adriel. It had strengthened her resolve, given her strength to go one. She fought everyday for her sisters with sister at her side, but if she was being perfectly honest, she fought because she loved Bea. She got up everyday because of Bea. She hoped when all hope was gone because of Bea.

“I love Bea, and I want you to live so that I can continue to love you,” said Ava louder this time.

“I love you too,” said Beatrice. She reached out for Ava. Ava took her hand in hers and gently squeezed.

Way too soon Ava was shooed out of the room so that the doctors could do their work. It was determined that Beatrice needed to go into surgery. One of her bones was badly broken and needed to be set. Being in the waiting room was torcher. At least she had Mary, Camila, and Lilith with her. None of them had taken the beating that Bea had. Camila and Mary both were bandaged but much like Ava Lilith had no visible scars from the battle.

“I know you are worried, but would you please stop pacing?” said Lilith. Lilith who hadn’t stopped tapping her foot since Ava had first walked into the waiting room.

“Oh, let her be Lily,” said Camila. She rested a hand on Lilith’s knee stilling it. Ava heard none of this. She was focused on Beatrice. If she tried really hard, she could just make out her heartbeat. She could feel everyone she loved like a golden thread stretched out connecting them to Ava. A side effect of the halo. There aren’t many threads but Ava figures four is more than the one she would have had in her life before.

Right now, with her eyes closed she can feel that Mary’s shoulder is hurting her, but her heartbeat is steady. She can feel that the cut on Camila’s cheek stings, but she can also feel the calming breaths she is taking. She can feel the hitch in Lilith’s breath and the sudden flutter of her heartbeat. She wonders what that is about.

She opens her eyes and focus on the friends that are right in front of her. She notes Camila’s hand on Lilith’s knee and correctly puts together the pieces. She goes to sit down next to Mary. She drops her head on her good shoulder. Mary leans her head on top of Ava’s.

“She’s going to be alright,” said Mary.

“I know,” said Ava. She hasn’t told any of her friends that she can feel them. There never seemed to be a good time. “I can feel her,” said Ava.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Mary.

“It’s like I can feel each one of you,” said Ava not sure now how to explain it.

“I’m going need more than that,” said Mary. Camila and Lilith were also both staring at Ava silently demanding more of an explanation.

“If I really concentrate, I can feel your heartbeats. But it’s more, I can feel your pain, and worry, and sometimes our joy. Like our heart is connected to mine,” said Ava.

“Can you feel everyone?” asked Camila.

“No, just you guys. My team,” said Ava. She was feeling uncharacteristically shy.

“I wonder why?” asked Camila. Only it wasn’t really directed at Ava.

Ava must have dozed off at some point because the next thing she knew she was gently being shaken awake. Camila’s face was hovering over hers. She had a bright smile.

“Bea is out of surgery they are letting us in to visit,” said Camila. Ava was on her feet so fast she made herself dizzy. Struggling to remember to walk Ava, Camila, Mary, and Lilith found Bea siting up in bed slowly drink from a cup of water. Ava could no longer resist. She ran the rest of the way to Beatrice. She threw her arms around the other woman. The halo on her back emitted a soft golden glow. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were on Bea’s lips.

Mary ushered the other two women from the room before either of them could see what was going on in it.

“I think we should give them a few minutes alone,” said Mary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
